Shaman Queen
by Kagome Echizen Fan
Summary: Anna is actually in the Shaman Fight. What will happen when Yoh finds out? And what's going to happen with her teamates. By the way the other animes mixed in are Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho
1. Chapter 1

**Shaman Queen

* * *

**

**Story: Shaman King x Inuyasha x Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Sumary: Anna is actually in the Shaman Fight. What will happen?**

**Pairings: Anna x Yoh, Kagome x Ren, Yusuke x Keiko

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**KEF:** Hey people I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please read and review it will be interesting. I promise.

**Disclaimer:** I own nada!

* * *

Anna sighed, Yoh hadn't been the only one who had made it into the first real round of the Shaman Fight. She had been invited as well and she had easily beaten her proctor, Nichrome.

This would be her first match, Yoh already had one and beaten the ice guy.

"I'm going out," Anna said, "by the way, Yoh, you can have a day off today"

Yoh and Manta's eyes literally bugged out. "Are you feeling okay, Anna?" Yoh said cautiously.

"I'm fine Yoh, now let me leave in peace or I'll give you something to complain about." Anna said with a glare then she walked out the front door.

Anna made sure that the 2 were not following her then she walked to the Funbari Cemetary.

Anna looked at her opponent, it was Ren, "So you're Anna, aren't you the slacker's fiancée? Does he know you're here and about to be destroyed." Ren said with a maniac like grin.

Suddenly the timer started and Ren's oversoul appeared. Anna's oversoul on the other hand wasn't seen although the judge and Anna knew it was here.

"Are you mocking me?" Ren yelled then he struck her well at least he tried to when Anna's oversoul blocked his attack, the oversoul was a inhumanly beautiful woman at least that was what Ren thought.

The 'woman' had long silver hair, pointed ears, 2 magenta strikes on each cheek, a purple tattoo in the middle of her forehead in the shape of a moon, a thin figure, and she was wearing a long sky blue kimono with white flower designs on it. She also carried on sword that looked similar to Sesshomaru's Tenseiga and a delicate fan.

"Lady Setsuna, I thank you for agreeing to be my guardian spirit." Anna said.

"It's no problem Anna, you are related to my adopted daughter so I might as well help since she did ask." Setsuna said.

"You really do like Kagome, Lady Setsuna" Anna said with a smile.

Setsuna smiled a gentle smile that didn't fit on her cold face, "Of course, Kagome is one of the sweetest people in the Universe as well as her younger brother Souta."

As Anna and Setsuna talked, Ren, Bason, and the proctor just stared at the two with raised eyebrows or in Ren's case his eyebrows were twitching in irritation.

"Will you just fight me?" Ren yelled obviously angry.

"Oh yes who is this, I never asked." Lady Setsuna asked Anna with a careless glance at Ren.

"That's Tao Ren, he is my opponent. He has been trying to kill Yoh my fiancée." Anna replied.

Setsuna nodded then her face returned to a cold emotionless mask that caused Ren to actually shiver.

Before he could react Setsuna rushed him at a speed he considered unprecedented. 'If I defeat the spirit's master I win' Ren thought, he jumped into the air behind Anna and was set on slicing her in half when Anna took of her prayer beads and right when Ren's pike was going to come down on her, she looped the beads around the weapon then she pulled on the beads causing it to tighten around the pike. Anna then pulled the pike out of his hand causing Ren's oversoul to be disrupted.

"Well I must be heading back now." Anna said after she won.

Setsuna disappeared and Anna was about to walk off when Ren said, "Why are you with that slacker if you were this strong?"

"It's simple really his family asked and I love him very much. Plus it doesn't help that it's interesting to be around him." Anna said then she was gone.

Ren stared at where she had stood, 'It seems like Yoh isn't the only on I must defeat/destroy to e King after all.' Then he left.

* * *

**KEF: Hope you enjoyed that chapter. As a reminder please remember to review. Ja Ne**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shaman Queen**

**

* * *

**

**Story: Shaman King x Inuyasha x Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Sumary: Anna is actually in the Shaman Fight. What will happen?**

**Pairings: Anna x Yoh, Kagome x Ren, Yusuke x Keiko**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**KEF:** Hey people I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please read and review it will be interesting. I promise.

**Disclaimer:** I own nada!

* * *

When Anna got back from her match it was midnight and Yoh was already asleep.

Anna got changed for bed and decided to check on Yoh, he was fast asleep or so she thought.

"Goodnight Yoh, I hope you realize that my training is really for your own good." Anna said then shut up the door to Yoh's room and walked back to her own.

The next morning Anna woke quickly, it was summer so the group didn't have school, in truth the sun hadn't even come up yet she was only up to do some training before the others woke up.

She did the same training regimen as Yoh she was just using a lot more weights and finishing far before Yoh ever managed too, which was the reason she was always so strict with him.

When Anna finished with her training she went to wake up Yoh as it was now five o'clock. She went into Yoh's room and yelled in his ear, "Yoh if you don't wake up right now I will make you double the normal training regiment for the day."

At her words Yoh jolted out of bed. He then proceeded to do 1000 crunches. When he fineally finished Anna made him do 3 hours of the electric chair which was how Manta found him when he went over to Yoh and Anna's house.

The day was spent the same way, training, training, and more training or in Anna's case, Tv, TV, and more TV.

At dinner Horo Horo and Pirika showedup again.

"Why are you here" Anna said cruelly while glaring at Horo Horo.

"Well you see… we kind of ran out of food so we thought that we could eat over here." Horo Horo said sheepishly with a cheap smile.

"Pirika can come in, you can't." Anna said allowing Pirika into the house and slamming the sliding the door in Horo Horo's face.

Eventually he still ended up eating with them.

* * *

**KEF: Hope you enjoyed that chapter. As a reminder please remember to review. I decided to use a mix of the anime and the manga. Ja Ne**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shaman Queen

* * *

**

**Story: Shaman King x Inuyasha x Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Sumary: Anna is actually in the Shaman Fight. What will happen?**

**Pairings: Anna x Yoh, Kagome x Ren, Yusuke x Keiko

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**KEF:** Sorry my chapters are so short. Please read and review it will be interesting. I promise.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shaman King, Inuyasha, or Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

**A week passes**

Anna sighed even though she wouldn't show it she felt so bad for Yoh and Manta. Faust had cut open Manta's stomach and to protect him Yoh stopped their friendship.

To make it worse Yoh had decided to go into the Cave of Tartaurus. She could just tell that he was okay if he wasn't, she wouldn't know what to do.

While she was thinking her oracle bell rang. She looked at the screen. It said:

**Yusuke Urameshi**

**Izumo Cemetary**

**1:00 A.M. Tuesday**

Anna just looked at the name of her opponent she was fading an old friend, then she sighed. 'This is going to be annoyinh. I'm really starting to think that the Patch like making people stay awake long. If I ever see Nichrome or Silva, I will most definitely slap them silly."

Anna sighed that meant she had to stay up late again. Unknown to her a certain Tao Ren had followed her and Yoh to Izumo well technically she knew she just didn't care. Ren couldn't hurt Yoh while he was in the Cave of Tarturaus.

Anna stood up and walked out of her room, She went to the laundary and took out the inner layer of a monk's kimono. Then she went back into her room and started to change clothes.

When she was done she once again walked out of her room. She then proceeded to walk into the forest to the area that she knew contained an icy cold waterfall. Anna stepped into the water and then sat right under the waterfall and started to meditate.

She sat like that the whole time until about 12 pm, 1 hour before her match.

After going to her room and changing back into her standard outfit of a short black dress, a red bandana, and a blue itako bead necklace she went to the graveyard. Anna wasn't surprised to see that when she got there Yusuke was already there talking to his spirit, Raizen, who just happened to be his ancestral father. He was also acting cocky about how he was going to bear in a knock out in just 1 attack like his other 2 opponents.

She walked up behind him a tapped him on the shoulder causing him to jump and spin around with his pointer finger pointed at her in a sort of gun.

"Anna" he said exasperated, "Why do you always do that?" obviously annoyed.

Anna smirked a smirk that would be undetected by anyone but someone really close to her, "One, you deserved for the cocky way you were talking and two it's fun to make you mad."

"Say WHAT?" Yusuke said being the hothead he is, "Are you picking a fight with me?"

Anna mentally rolled her eyes and said, "Yu-Yu we're going to be fighting anyway."

Yusuke looked peeved, "I thought I told you not to call me Yu Yu." He said accusingly.

"Uh-huh and I tolkd you I didn't care I would call you what I want" Anna said bored. She looked at one of the clocks facing the cemetery and sighed she came too early there was still 30 minutes until the fighted started.

While Anna and Yuske were bantering Setsuna and Raizen were trying to have a civil conversation which was hard because the two never really got along in the first place.

Finally the proctor who happened to be Silva came to watch the month. There was only 2 minutes until the match started and Yusuke and Anna had both put their spirits into the air.

When the timer started Raizen and Setsuna were already at each others' throats. Before a word could be said by anyone blood had already been spilled. Setsuna's arm was broken and her silver hair had been stained with a red. Raizen on the other hand had a dislocated shoulder and a broken leg.

Silva and the people watching the fight sweat dropped. The only fights that had ever shed so much blood were Hao's and the X-laws' fights except the blood was on both sides and the 2 spirits' wounds were healing as they fought.

"Hey Yu-yu Setsuna's going to kick our ancestral father's but." Anna said with a slight smirk.

"Nuh-uh, only I am allowed to kick the old man's but." Yusuke said just as brashly as he ever.

"That's what you say all the time but you haven't even beaten him once." Anna pointed out with a small smile.

Silva's eyes practically fell out, Anna…ANNA was smiling the Ice Queen was smiling. He couldn't believe his eyes. Anna never smiled well not in front of Yoh.

"Hey Silva that wasn't our imagination right? Anna did smile didn't she." The snake spirit hissed.

"Yes, it seems that there is more to Anna then she lets on." Silva said, returning his gaze to the battle.

Setsuna and Raizen were still at each others throat. Suddenly Raizen quickly charged her and Setsuna pulled out her poison whip.

The fight escalated and now Anna and Yusuke were included. What they hadn't noticed was that their wpirit energies were increasing causing the people watching to fly backwards.

'This getting out of hand' Silva thought.

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

KEF: Hope you enjoyed that chapter. As a reminder please remember to review. I decided to use a mix of the anime and the manga. Ja Ne


	4. Chapter 4 through 7

**Chapter 4-7

* * *

**

**KEF: **Hey people sorry I haven't updated in forever but I have been grounded and in truth still am so all my chapters are really short so I combined them.

As a recap Yusuke and Ann a are still in the middle of their match

**Disclaimer: **KEF owns nada

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Anna and Yusuke just kept on attacking each other but finally Anna put some furyoku into her fist (yes I am treating furyoku like chakra) and punched Yusuke right in the face causing him to lose spirit control as he wasn't good with it to begin with.

"So still think you can win using just one attack" Anna said.

"Feh, you got lucky. You're lucky you're my cousin or I'd kick your butt." Yusuke said

Anna just gave him a look, then she waved and walked off, back to the Asakura compound. Yusuke walked off to his hotel room in a fancy building that Kurama got him.

**Silva's POV**

I had no idea Anna was in the Shaman Fight. I didn't know that Anna had so much power. Did Yoh know this? Maybe she will be Shaman Queen without Yoh's help. Who knows at this point but Anna and her opponent Yusuke Urameshi were definitely not normal shaman if that's what they were at all.

**Ren's POV**

GRRRRRRRR. I will be Shaman King and no one will take that away from me, not Yoh Asakura, and definitely not Anna Kyoyama.

But I am curious to know how is that girl so powerful. Only I should have that kind of power. Kyoyama has become a nuisance.

**Somewhere Else**

**Mystery POV**

Hmm the 2 are strong. She was holding back when she was fighting Ren. She would be the pefect Shaman Queen for him but if she doesn't agree she will be killed

"Jenny, go back to Tokyo and confront Yoh Asakura again but this time also confront Anna Kyoyama but don't do that in front of the Asakura boy." I said

"As You wish Uncle" Jenny said with a bow

(as if we don't know who the mystery person is)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**With Ren**

Ren and Jun walked bak into their hotel suite to find Jenny sitting on the couch once again.

"Jenny, what are you doing here? I thought you already got defeated by Yoh Asakura." Ren said arrogantly

"Uncle has decided he wants the Kyoyama girl to be her Shaman Queen," Jenny said while looking at her nails.

"I thought I said I would make my own decisions." Ren said angrily.

"Uncle's orders." Jenny said cheekily.

Ren pointed his kwan dao at his so called cousin but before he could impale her Jun stopped him.

"No Ren, let Jenny try to convince Anna. It's her funeral don't involve us in her problem." Jun said.

"Hmph I won't fail this time" Jenny said.

(I know shortest chapter yet.)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Back with Anna**

Anna was walking home from school when some daoshi unter spirits surrounded her.

"What do you want? I thought you were after Yoh" Anna said with a confident smirk that was uncharacteristic of her (she seems to be doing that a lot lately)

"True, but Uncle wishes for you to become Ren's fiancée" Jenny said with an equeally confident smirk.

"Yeah I'll be rejecting that offer." Anna said before she disappeared from Jenny's sight.

"Where'd she go?" Jenny snarled, then she looked up. Anna was in the air and had taken of her prayer beads and had surrounded the hunters and then destroyed them in an instant.

"I'm warning you know. Come near me or Yoh again…" Anna said, "I will destroy you." Then Anna let out some of her spirit energy.

Jenny flew backwards, "How do you have so much furyoku?"

"This is not furyoku, furyoku is that powerful, pure wpirit energy is far strange. Don't try to compare the too." Anna said then she started walking back to her house.

Unknown to them, well Jenny at least, Ren was behind a tree watching the match, 'What did Anna mean by spirit energy?'

Another figure was watching the confrontation. It was a girl with bright sapphire blue eyes and long wavy black hair with a blue tint in it.

"So, we will soon go into the 2nd round of the Shaman Fight. Anna looks like she is having fun." The mystery female said with a smile. Then she also disappeared without a trace

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"I'm home." Anna said.

"Hey Anna" Yoh said as he was cooking dinner.

"Hey" Anna said as she slipped off her sandals.

"Why were you so late?" Yoh asked

"No reason I ran into an old friends" Anna said.

"Oh ok," Yoh said with his normal smile then he went back to cooking well at least trying to.

Meanwhile Anna had turned on the TV although she wasn't really thinking about what was on. No her mind was on the Shaman Fight.

She knew that she was already part of the 2nd round but she had to wonder if THEY were part of the 2nd round.

Without meaning to she pressed the B button on her oracle bell and it showed the rule book. Anna picked it up and read it. Finally she came to a part saying if she won her first 2 fights she wouldn't have to fight a 3rd.

Anna relaxed that meant she wouldn't be fighting for awhile. Suddenly she remembered that she had to introduce Yusuke and Manta to Yoh, Manta, Amidamaru, and Tamao who had just come to visit.

Anna quickly stood up and walked down stairs right when someone slammed open the sliding door in the front of the house.

Horo Horo, Manta, and Yoh all came out of the kitchen while Amidamaru, Ponchi, Conchi, and Kokoro 'popped' out of thin air.

"Who are you?" Horo Horo said while pointing an accusing finger at Yusuke.

Anna smirked which went unnoticed because Yusuke said, "Does it matter, we were invited here by An-chan"

Anna's smirk turned into a scowl at "An-chan" cause Yusuke had promised to never call her that in public. Kags was allowed to call her that simply because she was Kagome and could never break a habit.

When Yusuke said what he said, Kagome smacked him in the back of the head, lighter than how Anna would have done it but hard enough that Yusuke would get the warning.

"I'm sorry about him," Kagome said, "he has an incurable disease known as stupidity but he is right, An-chan invited us over saying she wanted to introduce us to someone."

Yoh and Horo Horo laughed at the thing about the incurable disease while Yusuke said, "HEY"

Finally said "By An-chan, you wouldn't happen to mean Anna Kyoyama do you?"

Beforee Kagome or Yusuke could say anything Anna decided to let herself be known, "That's right Shorty, got a problem with that." She asked with one of her signature death glares.

"Uh…n…no" Manta stuttered.

"I thought so," Anna said then she turned to Yoh, "Yoh, these are my cousins Yusuke Urameshi and Kagome Higurashi-Taisho, the only reason we have different lasat names is because Yusuke and Kagome took their mothers' surnames instead of their dads'" then Anna said, "I'll let you guys get to know each other" and walked upstairs.

"So you're in the Tournament" Yoh said with a laid back smile.

"Yeah, Yusuke and I both qualified after our first 2 fights." Kagome said without mentioning the face that Anna was also in the tournament.

"Uh…just wondering exactly how are you related?" Manta asked even though he see that all 3 were thin and had similar faces save that Kagome looked more delicate and Yusuker looked like a punk (technically he is a punk)

"The old men were triplets." Yusuke said simply.

"Oh…ok" Manta said although he wanted more info.

Kagome seemed to understand what he wanted and explained, "Not only were our dads triplets, we were born on the same day just 2 minutes apart making Yusuke the oldest and me the youngest. The doctors thought it was the weirdest thing. Personally I think it is kind of funny." Anna's dad married an itako, Yusuke's mom is a ddrunk but was once (long long ago) a well rounded normal person, and my dad married a shrine maiden or a miko. Our dads were all shaman and have dormant demon blood in the,"

"Too much info Gome" Yusuke muttered as Manta went, "D…De…Demon!"

Kagome smiled naively, "Yes a war lord demon type known as the Mazoku. In truth the gene is a type of gene that any of our blood could have but there is only one Mazoku alive at a time and when the new one awakens they will control all of our ancestors land in the human and demon work."

All of the info was too much for poor Manta and he fainted.

Yusuke started laughing llike crazy and Kagome had to ask, "Is he ok?"

"Yeah he just fainted from shock. Don't worry this is normal." Horo Horo said.

Suddenly Pirika stomped into the room and threw a net on her brother and said, "Come on big brother let's go and train for the 2nd round." Then she dragged him off back to the forest.

After Horo Horo left Yoh's oracle bell went off. He looked at it and said, "I fight Ren tomorrow." The group was silent but in the end Yoh just gave a goofy smile, a small stretch and said that he would make it to the next round

**

* * *

To be continued  
**

**KEF: **Wow that's one of the longest chapters I have written in a long time (chapter 7)

**P.S.:** Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I am very busy but now that I have a computer again even if it isn't very good updates will most likely increase.


End file.
